Delicious Girl
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: This is how I would have continued that particular chapter, but it's also another thing for you guys to read and tell me how I'm doing!


**A/N: This is like my last oneshot 'Prey', it is also what I feel would have happened if Harry Potter was not a children's book. It's based on the book version and I took out chunks of J.K.'s actual writing so no I don't own shit. AND IT'S STILL A FUCKING ONESHOT SO STOP ASKING FOR IT TO BE UPDATED OH DEAR GOD.**

**Rant over. Please enjoy.**

"Get - off - her!" Ron shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Ron grunted in pain and Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!"

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. "Delicious girl, what a treat...I do enjoy the softness of the skin..."

Harry's stomach turned over. He knew who this was: Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was permitted to wear Death Eater robes in return for his hired savagery.

"Search the tent!" said another voice.

Harry was thrown, face down, onto the ground. A thud told his that Ron had been cast down beside him. They could hear footsteps and crashes; the men were pushing over chairs inside the tent as they searched.

"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback's gloating voice from overhead, and Harry was rolled over onto his back. A beam of wandlight fell into his face and Greyback laughed.

"I'll be needing a Butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?"

Harry did not answer immediately.

"I _said_," repeated Greyback, and Harry received a blow to the diaphragm that made him double over in pain, "What happened to you?"

"Stung," Harry muttered, "Been stung."

"Yeah, looks like it," said a second voice.

"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Dudley," said Harry.

"And your first name?"

"I - Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior," said Greyback, and Harry heard him move sideways to look down at Ron, instead, "And what about you, Ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike," said Ron.

"Like 'ell you are," said the man called Scabior, "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way."

There was another thud.

"I'b Bardy," said Ron, and Harry could tell his mouth was full of blood. "Bardy Weadley."

"A Weasely?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend..." The relish in his voice made Harry's flesh crawl.

"Easy, Greyback," said Scabior, over the jeering of the others.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater," said Hermione. She sounded terrified, but convincing.

"What's your Blood Status?"

"Half-blood," said Hermione.

"Easy enough to check," said Scabior.

"Not a bad little haul for one night," Greyback was saying as a pair of hobnailed boot marched close by Harry, and they heard more crashed from inside the tent. "A Mudblood, a runaway goblin, and three truants. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?" he roared.

"Yeah. There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere, Greyback."

"Really?" He said, a vaguely mocking tone to his deep growl.

"Yeah, and there ain't no Barney Weasely neither." He added.

"What about the girl?" Greyback asked, eyeing Hermione.

"Well a Penelope Clearwater was returned to Hogwarts two nights ago and there's only one on 'ere so..."

Greyback crouched down in front of Hermione and ran a finger along her jaw, watching as she trembled in fear.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

A terrified tear escaped her eye and ran down to meet his finger. He pulled his hand back and licked it off, all the while staring into her eyes.

Greyback stood, and addressed the rest of his men, "Jack, Finn and Ziggy, take The Mudblood and the goblin to the Ministry and me an' Scabior will stay here and find out what their names are."

"Aah, we always miss out on the fun." Finn mumbled.

"Now." Greyback growled.

The snatchers came over to get Dean and Griphook. Soon they had disapparated, leaving behind only Scabior, Greyback and the Golden Trio. Greyback motioned at Scabior and he leaned down, grabbed hold of Hermione, yanked her up and threw her over to Greyback who caught her effortlessly.

Scabior planted a few more hexes on Harry and Ron and they were soon wrapped up back to back in thick metal chains. They looked at Hermione as she struggled against Greyback's large form.

"Now," Greyback started, binding Hermione's hands together behind her back, "You're not Barny, and you're not Vernon."

Greyback grasped Hermione's hair and leaned her head to the side. He brushed away her hair and gave her neck an appreciative sniff.

"Please don't." Hermione said slowly as she turned her head from side to side in small gestures.

"All I want is the truth, girly. You give me that and I'll leave you alone." He growled softly in her ear.

"Get off her right now or I swear I'll-" Ron shouted but Scabior stepped forward and punching him one again in the face, making his nose spew out a fountain of red blood.

"Are you gonna tell me what I want to know or should I just have my fun while I can?" Greyback snarled, his eyes blazing down at Ron and Harry's.

"We told you who we are!" Harry pleaded.

"Yeah but you're not on the fuckin' list, are ya?" Scabior yelled back, kicking Harry in the stomach.

"Please stop! We told you our names!" Hermione wailed, standing stiffly against Greyback.

"You know, I find that so hard to believe..." The suggestive tone of Greyback made Ron feel physically sick.

"Just because there's only one Greyback or one Scabior, doesn't mean there's only one Penelope!" Harry shot back. His scar was killing him and he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

"If the book says there's one Penelope, there's one Penelope." Greyback snarled back. He used his wand to strip Hermione down to her underwear. Ron looked away, trying not to do something stupid. Scabior walked forward, grasped his chin and forced him to look, "Hey, maybe now your little girlfriend will see some proper action." He jeered and Greyback chuckled darkly.

"But what if no one notices I'm not at home? Then I can't be on your list!" Hermione tried to turn the situation around but it was in vain.

"Well then, all the better for us." Scabior said with a wink. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Last chance, beautiful." Greyback crooned, stroking her neck which was just asking to be bitten. She lowered her head and looked at the ground, her voice suddenly low, "I'm Lavender Brown."

"If I find out you're lying I'll fuck you on the floor right here." Greyback bit her earlobe, drawing blood, and ran a clawed hand across her stomach.

Scabior stalked over to the two boys and bent down. But surprisingly he didn't ask for their names, "What's 'er name?"

"Lavender Brown." Ron said quietly, followed by Harry who muttered, "Lavender Brown." Scabior stood up, "The moment of truth." He said, flicking through the little black book which would decide the fate of the Golden Trio on that fateful afternoon.

But he stopped suddenly, furrowing his brows, "Oi, Greyback - there's one fuckin' page missin'! Must have ripped it out or somethin."

"You did fucking what?" Greyback roared, making Hermione squeal.

"Nah, not me you idiot! It already IS ripped out!"

Greyback turned to Hermione, "Well, Lavender, looks like I'll have to fuck you anyway." He grinned, throwing her down on the forest floor and climbing on top.

Hermione struggled against him, twigs and stones on the ground beneath her naked back drew thin red lines onto her pale skin. Over the past few weeks she hadn't eaten much, so she hoped she wouldn't please him too much.

"Not much to work with." He grunted, breaking her bra with the snap of a claw. He fisted her breasts, leering at them. Hermione breathed a tiny inward sigh of relief. The less attractive she was the less likely he was to go through with it. She would already have nightmares from this and if it went any further she wasn't sure what state her mind would be in.

**A/N: I know this is a shit cliffhanger but I'd like to know how my writing is doing so please review!**


End file.
